Easter Eggs
The Stickmen series contains lots of easter eggs and references. This page is a list of all the easter eggs and references in the show so far. List of Easter Eggs/References Season 1: The New Girl The title and plot of episode 7 is a reference to episode 21 of the original series, where it focuses on Cherry's arrival to Townsville. Bell Pouches In episode 14, when the Robber breaks into the bank, the money bags in the vault are bell pouches from the Animal Crossing series. Kid's Jailbox In episode 15, LongNeck keeps a large crate labeled "Kid's Jailbox". This is a reference to Invader Zim's "Girl's Jailbox" in the original series. Cyber's Scar Also in episode 15, before LongNeck starts torturing the human body of Cyber, it appears that under Cyber's face is a scar. Bloody LongNeck In episode 16 if you pause around 1:25, there is a quick frame of a bloody and heavily damaged LongNeck, who is laughing maniacally. Creep & Puffy In episode 18 if you pause around 1:24, there is a quick frame of what appears to be the Creep standing inside of Puffy the Cloud. Panicking Creep Also in episode 18 if you pause around 1:39, there is a quick frame of the Creep reaching out towards something while saying "No! This cannot be happening, who could've done this? Get the firefighters! I'll save you, my girl!". This could be hinting the Creep's backstory. Dr. Madd Co. In episode 19, after LongNeck activates Cyber, there is a large crate with the words "Robotic Parts" and "Est: 2098 Dr. Madd co." printed on it. Shade Turret LongNeck's ultimate weapon appears to be a Shade Turret from the Halo series. Season 2: Anti In episode 21 right after the title, there is a quick frame of an early design of Anti saying "They will all die." His name also appears in the credits at the end of the episode. Anti is a cyber demon who would later appear in Season 6. Dr. Madd In Dumpster In episode 21 if you pause around 1:28, there is a quick frame of what appears to be Dr. Madd inside of the dumpster where LongNeck's remains were trashed. Rick & Female In episode 22 after the title, there is a quick frame of what appears to be Rick having sex with an unknown female. This is also the only instance of sexual activity in the entire show. Bartender Fatality Also in episode 22, the Bartender performs a fatality on one of the bar raiders. This is a reference to the Mortal Kombat series. Purple Guy Again in episode 22, the Purple Guy appears as the leader of the Bar Raiders, and his name also appears in the credits of the episode. The Purple Guy is a character from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Rainbow Frog Once again in episode 22, after the credits, a video of the Rainbow Frog appears with Michael Bay music playing. Alcohol Throughout the entirety of episode 22, the song "Alcohol" by Timeflies Tuesday is playing, since the location and plot relate to the Bar, which is where people go to consume alcohol. This is the only instance where a song with vocals plays in the entire show. The Assassin In episode 23 while Pookie attacks Steve and Junior, the Assassin can be seen watching the entire fight. However, his name does not appear in the credits. Killer VS Robber The title and plot of episode 24 is a reference to episode 22 of the original series, where the Killer and Robber fight each other to the death. The winner of the fight is the Robber, while in the original series, the Killer wins. The switch of winners was for plot reasons. Trojan Condoms In episode 24 when the Robber threatens the Shopkeeper to give him all the store's money, he hands him a box of Trojan Condoms instead. LongNeck On Earth In episode 25 when Cycho is launched into space, the land on Earth resembles LongNeck. Dr. Madd On Earth Also in episode 25 when Pookie is launched into space, the land on Earth resembles Dr. Madd. Secret Text In episode 25 right after both Cycho and Pookie are launched into space, yellow text can be seen. The first reads "I am coming back." which is being said by LongNeck. The second text reads "And I have rebuilt him even stronger and enhanced than he was years ago." which is being said by Dr. Madd. Finally, after the credits, the last piece of text can be seen reading "We will bring the age of the robots... again." which is foreshadowing what happens in Season 3. Dr. Madd & LongNeck In episode 26 if you pause around 0:42, there is a quick frame of Dr. Madd holding his Tracker device. The area he is standing on is in the shape of LongNeck's head. Four-Armed Shade Also in episode 26 at 0:42, the Four-Armed Shade's head appears behind the bushes behind Dr. Madd. For a list of all the Four-Armed Shade's hidden appearances, see Four-Armed Shade. LongNeck's Base & Turret Again in episode 26, the building that the Demon is sent flying through by Super Jack appears to be the same building that LongNeck used for his base of operations in Season 1. The Shade Turret also appears despite it being destroyed in the final battle against LongNeck. Return of Purple Guy In episode 27, the Purple Guy returns after he finds out that Rick has apparently made Starbux his new "bar". However, the Bartender shoots him in the head then decapitates him. Unlike episode 22, the Purple Guy's name does not appear in the credits. TARDIS In episode 28, the device Mr. McMagic uses to travel through time is the TARDIS, the time machine from Doctor Who. The Doctor Also in episode 28, when Pete asks Mr. McMagic where he got the time machine, he replies "It's a TARDIS I stole from this trench coat guy." He is referring to one of the Doctors from Doctor Who. Doctor Who Theme Again in episode 28, every time the characters are traveling to a different time, the Doctor Who theme plays. Lockdown The first year the characters travel to is during the battle between Lockdown and his father's armies, which is what happens in the Lockdown comics, a series made by the same creator of Stickmen. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The third location the characters travel to is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the location in the Five Night's At Freddy's series. Geometry Dash Icons Before Mr. McMagic brings Pete and Steve back to their time, several seahorses and a UFO from the game Geometry Dash appear. Graffiti On Store In episode 29 after the title, the Confucktionary store is full of graffiti. One reads "Allen was here", which was obviously written by Allen who was yet to appear. Another one reads "Allen is gay", written possibly by one of his friends as a joke, or someone who hates him. There is also orange graffiti of the Illuminati, "666", and a deformed LongNeck. Also inside the store, there is some graffiti which reads "Im Les", possibly written by Tess, since it was revealed she also did graffiti, but it's unlikely it was her, since she is the Robber's girlfriend. Dr. Madd Island Again in Episode 30 after the credits, a scene depicting Dr. Madd rebuilding LongNeck and Crazy appears. Chain is also sent on a mission to spy on the good guys. Insta-Wasted In episode 30 in the Bar, there is a drink vending machine labeled "Insta-Wasted". This is a reference to the Perk Machines from the Call of Duty series. Beer Bottle Gun Also in episode 30, when the pope attacks Rick, the Bartender can be seen holding a beer bottle gun, though he never ended up using it. Banana Phone Again in episode 30, the phone the Bartender is using to call the ambulance is actually a banana. Juggernog The symbol on the ambulance in episode 30 resembles the Juggernog logo from the Call of Duty series. Changing Pulse Blade Colors At the beginning of episode 31, the color of the Astronaut's Pulse Blade is blue. Later in the season when he takes it out, it is green instead. Ray Gun The Astronaut's handheld weapon resembles the Ray Gun from the Call of Duty series. Sonic Reference In episode 32, Hunter insults Allen by saying "Hey Pete, who is that Sonic-haired freak?" This is a reference to how Allen's hair resembles Sonic's "hair" from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. 7 Seconds Also in episode 32, Allen says "Holy shit, you beat his ass in 7 seconds!". This number was randomly chosen at first, but coincidentally, it's the actual amount of time the fight between Pete and Petey was. Changing Devices In episode 33, there is a machine mounted on the wall in Pookies dojo which changes every time it's seen. First, it was called "Sword Sharpener", then to "Ice Cream Maker 3000", and finally to "Cloner Machine". Face On Pookie's Sword Also in episode 33, a face appears on Pookie's sword at the beginning of the battle. The Door Multiple times throughout episode 33, the door in Pookie's dojo has the word "Door" written on it. LongNeck Remains Again in episode 33, when Pookie is smashed through the ground by the Assassin, remains of an old LongNeck unit can be seen. South Park Character In episode 34, the Crossbow Vendor is designed in a South Park style. FFF Sign At the end of episode 35, Blind Guy can be seen reaching out towards a sign that reads "FFF". F is the sixth letter of the alphabet, making this another reference to 666. Thundergun In episode 36 after the title, Invader Zim and GIR unbox the Thundergun, a weapon in the Call of Duty series. However, Zim never put it to use. Free Soda In episode 37, there is a sign that reads "Free Soda! - JK". Wraith Nightmare's ultimate weapon resembles a Wraith, a Covenant vehicle from the Halo series. Alcatraz References In episode 40 when the good guys enter Nightmare's Fortress, there is a prison cell with red glowing eyes inside of it, which is a reference to the Cell 14D Alcatraz story, where a prisoner claimed he saw a creature with glowing eyes in the cell with him. There is also a spoon seen on the ground next to a hole, a reference to the June 1962 Alcatraz escape where four prison inmates used spoons and other items to dig holes out of their prison cells. Season 3: Old LongNeck In episode 41, there is graffiti on the TV Show Store of LongNeck from the original Stickmen series. Free Drugs In episode 42 inside of the Ninja Dojo, there is a container on the wall labeled "Free Drugs". Megatron Quote In episode 43, Dr. Madd says "LongNeck... this is the victory I promised us long ago." This is a reference to Megatron's quote in Transformers: Dark of the Moon where he says "This is the victory I promised you so many years ago." Secret Text In Disco Also in episode 43, there is a sign on the wall in the Disco with text using the Symbol font. In normal font, the text reads the following: "The Nightmare is just beginning" (foreshadowing Nightmare's return in Season 6) "Gods nor devils die" (possibly foreshadowing towards the Demon's resurrection) "Magic makes you immortal" (hinting that Mr. McMagic is alive) "Superpowers make you invincible" (hinting that Super Jack is also alive) "Once a killer, always a killer" (foreshadowing that the Killer will return to killing) Ermac Reference In episode 47 when Phantom teleports into the battlefield, he teases Zurax by calling him "Ermac". This is a reference to how Zurax is similar to Ermac from the Mortal Kombat series. Wave Nuke In episode 47, the nuke launched into space by Dr. Madd resembles one of the wave icons from the game Geometry Dash. Jet Fuel Can't Melt Donn In episode 49, if you pause at 3:24, there is a quick frame of cyan-colored text that reads "Jet fuel cant melt DONN". Made In 2013 Also in episode 49, if you pause at 4:32, there is a quick frame of an old drawing of LongNeck, Donn, Crazy and the Robber from the original series, with text above reading "Made in 2013". However, it is a typo, since the original series actually started at the end of 2012. Locust's Gravestone In episode 50 when Pookie is mourning for his deceased clan, a fourth gravestone can be seen at the far right with "R.I.P. Loc" written on it. However, the rest of the name is off screen. Locust is an American special forces commander who would later appear in Season 5. Lanturne Also in episode 50, if you pause at 1:42, concept art of an unused character named "Lanturne" appears. Astronaut's Face At the end of episode 50 when the "The End" image appears onscreen, the Astronaut's face can be seen through his helmet's visor. Season 4: Nightmare Morse Code In episode 60 if you pause at 2:15, there is a quick frame of Nightmare, Snapjaw and Zurax with what seems to be random dots and dashes above them. This is actually morse code and when translated, it reads "Get ready for another Nightmare", foreshadowing their return. Nightmare's Team After the credits in episode 64, there is a short scene of Nightmare, Zurax and Snapjaw's eyes glowing in the dark. However, a fourth pair of cyan colored eyes appear as well, this being the Four-Armed Shade. This is again foreshadowing their return. Blue Bird In episode 68 if you pause at 3:57, there is a quick frame of a random blue bird. Rick's Spliff In episode 69 if you pause at 1:13, there is a quick frame of what appears to be Rick using a giant spliff in a sexual way. Pete x Marie Also in episode 69 if you pause at 1:28, there is a quick frame of Marie performing sexual acts on Pete. Sexual Groovy Guy Again in episode 69 if you pause at 2:05, there is a quick frame of Groovy Guy performing sexual acts on himself. 3 Characters Once again in episode 69 if you pause at 3:56, there is a quick frame of three random characters. Them being a blue robot, a chicken, and a bear. Reused Scene In episode 69 at 4:20, the scene where Pete is jumping to attack the Killer is identical to the scene from episode 49 at 3:49, where Pete is jumping to attack Dr. Madd. Pete is also saying the exact same line in both of these scenes. Liparus After the credits in part 4 of episode 70, a quick flash of Liparus' face appears in the darkness. This is foreshadowing his appearance in season 5. Season 5: Illusionati In episode 73 if you quickly pause at 3:09, there is a quick frame of what appears to be an early design of Illusionati, foreshadowing his debut in the next episode. Reused Robber Scene In episode 79 at 2:03, the Robber kicks a child's head off then escapes through the roof while saying "I will be back, very soon. But for now, I will go rob the bank! Hehehe..." Both of these things happened way back in episode 14 although in episode 14 he says he will go rob the bar, which is where he attacked in episode 79. Coincidentally, both of these happened around the same time in their episodes, at 2:03. Red Donn In episode 79 if you quickly pause at 2:20, the blood splatter furthest to the right of the wall changes, resembling a red version of Donn. Season 6: Leg Fighting In episode 86 at 1:13, Cycho and the Shopkeeper have a fight using their legs while floating in the air. This is a reference to episode 32, where they fight the exact same way, saying the exact same dialogue. Bill Cipher In episode 87 if you quickly pause at 2:21, Pete's dialogue changes to "Bill Cipher ripoff." This is a reference to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, the character which inspired Illusionati. Spectre Movie Poster In episode 92 at 6:36 when Steve, Marie, Cherry and Pete's Father enter the movie theater, there are two posters in the background. The left poster is titled "The Spooks" with three silhouettes of ghostly figures. This is a reference to another series of mine titled Spectre. Aqua Movie Poster Also in episode 92 at 6:36, the poster on the right is titled "Aqua". This is a reference to one of the characters from a different stickmen series, Aqua being a movie actor.